dudas
by appo nine sabot
Summary: la relacion mas bella de todas ah comenzado pero que tan cierta es?


Era ya pasada la medianoche, en el cuarto de penny todos dormian placidamente…. con una pequeña excepcion, mittens no conciliaba el sueño, ya llevaba un muy largo tiempo con bolt a quien adoraba pero ella empezaba a tener dudas con respecto a la relacion. No dudaba de su fidelidad sino mas bien de su…. intencion, no estaba del todo segura sobre su amado pero sin que ella lo supiera ella lo averiguaria esa misma noche.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintio su cuerpo, su gran y acogedor cuerpo abrazarla, ella estaba de costado por lo que el la abrazo con su pecho

Bolt- hola bonita

Mittens- hola precioso

Bolt- estas temblando, tienes frio?- pregunto algo preocupado

Mittens- un poco pero estoy bien

Bolt- quieres que te de calor?- le dijo con tono insinuador mientras rosaba su pelviz con la suya

Mittens- aquí no bolt, podrian escucharnos y…..

Ella se quedo sin habla al sentir como era penetrada suavemente por bolt

Bolt- descuida- dijo con voz suave y baja- no se daran cuenta- tomo con su boca una frasada y se cubren- ademas se que tienes frio

Mittens se quedo sin habla gozando del placer que le generaba el perro con ese tan buen ritmo, ciertamente lo disfrutaba pero de estas situaciones salian sus dudas y era momento de aclararlas

Mittens- bolt, tu me amas?

Bolt- claro que si preciosa- decia sin detenerse

Mittens- pero en serio me amas?- ella ya no sentia placer, solo duda

Bolt- a que te refieres?- dijo deteniendose por completo

Mittens- pasa que… últimamente siento que solo me deseas- esta separa sus partes y ve a bolt a la cara- siento que solo quieres hacerlo conmigo en vez de quererme, que solo estas conmigo por mi persona- dijo algo preocupada

Bolt se quedo atonito ante sus palabras, penso por unos momentos y recordo que últimamente lo hacian muy seguido, era razonable que ella pensara eso, por lo que devia enmendar las cosas

Bolt- yo… lo siento- hizo una pausa- en verdad lo siento, es que esto aun es algo nuevo para mi y…. me resulta muy emocionante,no era mi intencion hacerte sentir menos, ademas sino te amara jamas haria algo asi, por favor perdoname amor- con cierta tristeza

Sus palabras tocaron ondo en su corazón, sabia que el decia la verdad, siempre fue sincero, se notaba en su mirada

Mittens- gracias… gracias bolt- dijo casi la borde de las lagrimas acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho

Bolt- no- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza- gracias a ti mi amor- al terminar de hablar le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza

Mittens- oye- se reintegro viendolo a los ojos- creo que dejamos pendiente algo- con tono insinuador

Bolt- por que no lo dejamos para otro dia?- pregunto sin molestias

Mittens- dejame pensar….. no- al terminar de hablar lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso

Se besaron esta vez con cariño, expresando su amor de la manera mas emotiva que tenian aunque claro bolt tomaria partido, este se apoyo sobre mittens y lenta y delicadamente comenzo a traspasarla. Obviamente a mittens no le era facil soportar el peso del can pero heroicamente lo soporto, aunque le generaba cierta molestia

Bolt- oye, no estas un poco "chaparrita" para esta posición?- pergunto con tono jugueton

Mittens- tu que sabes cachorro?

Bolt- un poco mas que tu si, se como aliviarte- la tomo de la cadera y dio un giro como de tronco acomodandola sobre su pecho.

La acomodo gentilmente sobre el para que estuviera comoda, como si el fuera su colchon, la acaricio con ternura y la volvio a besar delicadamente, en esos momentos su unico plan era hacerla sentir amada, cosa que funciono. Tomandola delicadamente de la cintura recomenzo el rictus moviendola el mismo, ella no se quedo atrás y fue moviendo su cadera al compas de bolt, ambos emitian pequeños suspiros de placer pero bien silenciosos para no despertar a nadie, acorde continuaban fueron aumentando la velocidad hasta que llegaron a la cumbre, mittens cansada se desplomo sobre el duro abdomen de bolt y este con una de sus patas la tapo para que no tuviera frio

Mittens- gracias bolt…. Por todo- dijo con una vocecita cansada y con sus ojos cerrados

Bolt- gracias a ti por perdonarme, tu me amas no?- decia mientras acariciaba su cintura

Mittens- calro que te amo, nunca dejare de amarte mi cielo

Bolt- igual yo mi negrita preciosa, ahora duerme placidamente que yo te cuido

Mittens- mi heroe- dijo acurrucandose en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos al borde del sueño

Bolt- descansa, duerme bien- este tambien se tira a dormir cuidando de no incomodarla

Al rato los dos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que si se amaban

FIN


End file.
